


Monster: The Rising 1st edition

by Commana



Series: Monster: The Rising [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Mages, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commana/pseuds/Commana
Summary: Frisk has freed the monsters... And in the process they also revealed a massive amount of other supernatural phenomena... Really dangerous supernatural phenomena. Perhaps there is a reason for the human legends depicting monsters as evil after all... At least the ones Frisk freed are good ones. But can the same be said for the creatures of the night? For the demonic spirits that defile the natural order?





	1. A Month

It has been a month since the resets have stopped... 

It has been a month since the barrier broke for good...

It has been a month since Frisk saved the nine who by all means, should have been impossible to save...

It has been a month since the seven arch-masters who made the barrier appeared alive and well wishing to help the monsters. They did not bring the best information however...

It has been a month since the monsters have learned of other monsters that were never trapped underground. Monsters that lack love and compassion. That lack mortal weakness. That have souls as strong as humans, albeit tainted souls.

It has been a month... Since June 1st, 2006, the day of the rising, the day monsters went free and humankind learned not only of the peaceful Monsters of Ebott. But also of terrifying creatures: Vampires, Ghosts, Werewolves, and more. And here is where our chronicle begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed. Just in case you are confused the nine who were saved was Asriel, Chara, Gaster, and the six fallen children. Also the war happened a few hundred years before the events of this fic (should not normally be enough time for an entire friggin race, much less a MAGICAL race to be forgotten but I will just kinda write it off as a paradox backlash that basically caused people to forget that the monsters of ebott were real, except for awakened mages and other supernatural individuals of the chronicles of darkness.) I am a big fan of the headcanon that the 7 barrier wizards were forced to imprison monster kind. The 7 wizards will be archmages in this setting which is why they are still alive... Because in the Chronicles of darkness archmages are semi-immortal (they cannot die of old age or disease but can die of violence/injury). Also I know this takes place before 2015 but basically in this universe the game Undertale will still exist but only because in this fanfic Toby Fox will be depicted as a psychic (they exist in the chronicles of darkness) who has a natural gift for postcognition and his was somehow strong enough to see Frisk's adventure including the part involving resets. Also for all of yall World of Darkness/Chronicles of Darkness fans the reason why vulgar magic is able to stay active without backlash is because i needed to make paradox and disbelief less severe for the sake of making Undertale lore compatible in this crossover. Basically I am making it so that paradox only happens if they are insufficiently skilled and they mess up the spell. Also if I make a sequel or sequels in the future and Frisk is grown up in said sequel then it will probably have some Frans... But for now it is just platonic since Frisk is 6 years old in this first part... Anyways yeah just wanted to get some less spoilery info out of the way for the sake of convenience.


	2. Important Meeting with an Italian Mage.

It is 3:00 on Saturday July 1st, 2006. On days like this... Multiple human children, adult mages, and some monsters are getting a briefing on... monsters.

Said briefing is within an empty classroom in a school.

There are nine monsters among the group, three of which are skeletons, one is a heroic fish monster, another is a nerdy lizard monster, a glamorous robotic body possessed by a ghost, there is a masculine goat monster wearing a golden armor, a feminine goat monster wearing a dress with a peculiar symbol, and another masculine goat monster except it is a child. The grownup goat monsters appear to be tense when they look at each other... 

Among the human children there are eight, one wearing a blue t-shirt with magenta sripes, some jeans, and some shoes. Another is wearing a similar outfit but the t-shirt is green with yellow stripes and the pants are brown in coloration. Another is wearing an outfit similar to a cowboy outfit but child sized. Another looks as if they are going to a ballerina rehearseal. Another appears to be wearing a hair bow and a dress. Another looks ready to cook, with her apron and what appears to be a chef outfit. Another looks ready to fight, he is wearing a karate outfit, some tough gloves, and a masculine bandanna. Another seems of the intellectual sort, they bear a notebook, some glasses, and a jacket over a t-shirt with a periodic table on it, and some jeans. 

Six of the human children each appear to be accompanied by a different pair of adult mages, they appear to be the parents of the children. Two of the human children however appear to find their parental figures to be those regal goat monsters. 

The feminine goat monster appears to have something to say to the six human children and their parents. "Greetings humans, I am Toriel, former Queen of the monsters, the monster with the crown over there is Asgore, the short skeleton is Sans, the tall one is his brother Papyrus, Papyrus is currently the acting ambassador until Frisk is old enough for the job, the tall one with cracks on his face is their father W.D. Gaster, the piscine monster is Undyne, former Captain of the Royal Guard, the lizard-like monster with glasses is Alphys, the Royal Scientist, the monster child is my son Asriel, the human child in the blue t-shirt with magenta stripes is my adoptive daughter Frisk, the human child in the green t-shirt with yellow stripes is Chara who is also my adoptive daughter. We appear to have some time until the last person we need here is supposed to arrive. Would any of you like to introduce yourselves?"

The blue eyed, grey haired, father of the cowboy child appears to be the first to speak "Hello. My name is Austin. The kid who is wearing a cowboy outfit is my son, Justin. The woman next to me is my wife, Rebecca." 

"Hello. I would like to inform you that none of the humans here hold a grudge against you. It would not be worth it anyways considering our children are alive once again and have... Informed us of the suffering you have faced down there." Rebecca appears to have been hit quite hard by the years of mourning for her son. Her once lustrous black hair is stark white. In contrast her face is not as wrinkled as you would expect a white-haired person to be. She has wrinkles but they are not as pronounced as other elder magi.

"Darn tootin'. My mama may be protective of me but she ain't one to hold grudges." Justin appears to only use a few words of wild western vernacular mixed in with normal ways of speaking... He appears to be quite heavily influenced by the western genre.

The rest of the adult humans just nodded in response to Rebecca's short speech and her son's thoughts on said speech.

Next the mother of the ballerina who appears to be rather aged. "Greetings new friends, unlike those other two I will not reveal my true name as even though I am sure you are friendly there are plenty of ways that others could learn my true name from you and use it against me, thus I will use the shadow name I have picked up in my time as a mage, I am Cordelia Avalon. My husband has no problem with his true name thus you can refer to him as Nicolas. My little ballerina's name is Integra." She points out her child whom seems to have a rather guilty look.

"Ummm... I'm sorry... For killing those few monsters underground. I wa-was scared and I panicked and hit them and they dusted in a single blow. Im sorry..." Integra said.

"That is alright child. A lot of us have done something... Sketchy I believe is the word being used nowadays." Toriel glared at Asgore as she said this. Asgore looked like he wished he had the ability to grow smaller.

Nicolas just appeared happy that his daughter is being forgiven. The old man was close to having a heart attack he was so nervous.

"HEY! TORIEL! ALPHYS GOT A TEXT! THE HEAD PUNK OF THE SEVEN BARRIER MAGES IS ALMOST HERE! WE NEED TO WRAP UP THE INTRODUCTIONS!" Undyne yelled at a volume high enough to rival a lion's roar.

Nicolas was suddenly using healing magic on his heart area...

"Um... My husband just had a heart attack. There is no need to worry, he is good with using healing magic on himself but maybe we should keep things calm" Cordelia explained.

"Oh sorry." Undyne said.

The mother of the child with a hair bow was next. She looks rather young but something about the mage says she is older than she looks... Not over 60 years old but certainly old enough that a normal human would look elderly at that age. "My name is Evelyn, My husband is Patrick, and my daughter is Patricia."

Patrick appears young despite his age as well.

The mother of the aspiring chef appears to be next. "My name is Kimberly, my husband is Jackson, and my daughter is Alexis." Kimberly has brown hair and jackson has blonde hair and they are both noticeably pudgy. Not obese mind you just a little bit of healthy weight.

The father of the kid that looks ready to kick some ass quite literally is up next. "My name is-" "MY DAD'S NAME IS ERIK!!!" oop nevermind aforementioned kid is speaking first. "MY MOM'S NAME IS ELIZABETH! AND MY NAME IS ANDREW! HELL YEA!"

"ANDREW!" Elizabeth said. "DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN OUR RULES ON SWEARING YOUNG MAN!"

"Sorry." Andrew said.

Everybody looks a little shocked at that interruption. But they just shrugged and continued with the introductions.

The father of the smart child is next and just to get appearance information out of the way for the parents of the smart child, the dad is dressed as a scientist and the mother is as well. "Greetings humans and supernal life-forms. My name is Simon, my wife is Claudia, and my son's name is Ethan." 

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you all, although I already know your children as there was a time when they were under my care." Toriel said. "That being said I believe that we have completed our introductions and now we will just wait for the archmage to arri-" 

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened, revealing a figure with a glorious, red wizards robe with a hood, he appears to have a bushy, white beard. The archmage had arrived and spoke with a mild Italian accent "Ciao. You may refer to me as Athos Valerio, some of you may know me as being the leader of the cabal of seven mages that made The Barrier of Seven Souls, but that is not what we are here today to discuss..." 

Suddenly, "HEY! The Barrier was made a few centuries ago. How are you and the other six wizards not dead?" Andrew said.

"I am an archmage and so are my cabalmates. Becoming an archmage makes a mage stop aging. Also are you really one to talk considering you were dead and got resurrected a month ago?"

"Oh... Good point." Andrew said slightly embarrassed.

"Now onto what we are here today to talk about. I am sure you are all familiar at least with the Monsters of Ebott yes? Well the loving, and kind Monsters of Ebott are just one type... And the others are quite different from them."

"First of all, the actual term for the Monsters of Ebott is 'Magelove Monsters' the name was coined due to two important traits: their magic is of the same source as human mages they just wield it more naturally yet are not capable of some of the incredible power displayed by human archmages unless they take a human soul. And the other trait that gives us the term is the importance of love, compassion, and mercy to a Magelove Monster. If they do not have enough. They die. If an attack has too much murderous intent behind it. They die. The Magelove Monsters do not have many variants that resemble creatures of human legend. With Ghost-type Magelove Monsters, and Skeleton-type Magelove Monsters being an exception and even then they do not resemble the true versions of such creatures and are not truely related. The rest of the categories of monsters are all stronger than Magelove Monsters and tend to be stronger than humans too."

"Second, there are the Sacred Monsters, these monsters do resemble monsters of folklore but specifically creatures with monstrous traits that are benevolent or holy in nature. A great example of the Sacred Monster would be some types of dragon. There are evil dragons, yes. But there are some kinds of dragons that are wise, generous, and kind. The dragons that helped guide ancient mages to discover the now lost city of Atlantis were Sacred Monsters."  
"Next there are the Grey Monsters, these creatures are not good or evil, they are simply monstrous in their physical traits but they either do not care about either morality, or they can choose whatever side they want... A good example would be Werewolves, contrary to popular sleeper belief, werewolves are not forced into their war forms by the light of the full moon. They can lose control at certain times but it has nothing to do with any moon phase but rather losing control of their anger when sufficiently antagonized. Werewolves can be both good or evil and are not actually caused by infecting another human. All werewolves are born werewolves, At some point werewolves go through an event called 'The First Change' and it is at that time when their inner wolf first awakens."

"Finally, there are the Dark Monsters, these creatures resemble the horrific, heartless creatures of legend, not all of them are evil but that is only because a lot of them have the capability of redemption but that is hard to achieve for their dark natures tend to want to bring the unfortunate soul down to darkness. A major example would be Vampires, some legends are right, others are wrong. For starters, human folklore is correct about vampires being undead, and vampires are also created by other vampires through a process known as The Embrace. The Embrace consists of completely draining somebody of all their blood and then the vampire gives the resultant bloodless, corpse some of the sire's own blood. but very rarely someone rises as a vampire on their own without the need of an embrace. These vampires are the founders of their clans. Each clan has their specialty and unique weakness and each clan has the potential of a bloodline being found by one of the members, bloodlines are essentially sub-clans of a sort, each bloodline founder was indeed embraced but they devolped some extra traits alongside the traits of the clan. The weaknesses of the vampire is as follows."

"They fear the light of day as it reduces them to ashes if they do not avoid it, vampires tend to be easily burnable by fire, they cannot survive decapitation, a stake to the heart also works but not as well as most human fiction would make you believe. A stake to the heart only paralyzes the vampire, once it is removed the vampire is able to move again. Another weakness of note is that they are burdened by the day even if they avoid sunlight. Vampires have to fight to stay awake during the day or they fall into a deathlike slumber until night falls once again. And even if they do stay awake they are weakened during the day even if they keep the sun off their skin. Holy symbols, holy water, and hallowed ground tend not to work on vampires. There are however, rumors that those with faith can produce a repelling effect on vampires, what we do know for certain is that those of faith certainly can exorcise true ghosts and demons. An example of a clan curse is that of the Nosferatu, they are cursed to never fit in among humans, they all develop a trait of some kind that alienates them from others, for many of the plague-blood they have monstrous disfigurements and others might just have an unsettling aura around them, or maybe even their shadows move of their own accord in their presence."

"so are vampires able to become good or are they all cold-BLOODED?" Sans chimed in. Papyrus groaned alongside, undyne, alphys, chara, and asriel. Toriel laughed and so did Frisk. Everybody else gave at least a small giggle.

"They do indeed have a chance at redemption. Vampires can try to keep on to their humanity and there are even rumors of an exalted state known as Golconda that allows Vampires to no longer be controlled by their inner beast. Speaking of which, vampires have an inner demonic predator known as 'The Beast' should a vampire want to retain humanity then they have to keep themselves sated without killing. Thus they have to take non-lethal amounts of blood. At least enough to keep themselves from going into a hunger-induced frenzy, in which case they would likely kill somebody in their loss of control and put themselves down the path of damnation. Should a vampire completely lose their humanity they become a vampire completely controlled by their beast. Such vampires are known as 'Draugr'. These vampires are incredibly dangerous in that they have either lost all intelligence and are just ravenous, mindless monsters, or they retain their intelligence but they can never ever have a chance at redemption again and will forever be a vile, monstrous fiend.  
" Athos Valerio speaks.

"SHOULDN'T WE AT LEAST TRY TO SAVE THE DRAUGR? SURELY ANYBODY CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY." Papyrus said so innocently.

"...I am afraid that is not possible. Draugr are too far gone. The only thing we can do for vampires who have fallen to that deplorable state is a stake through the heart and a decapitation." Athos Valerio stated.

Papyrus looks very saddened but seems to understand.

"Alarmingly I have found ancient records in my cabals library that vampires can sustain themselves on Magelove Monsters as well, even though Magelove Monsters lack what you would call conventional blood, they seem to have an equivalent that vampires can feed on, they may even be able to embrace Magelove Monsters as they do not immediately dust when drained by a vampire, they just fall down which gives plenty of time for a vampire to exchange blood with the unfortunate monster. My theory is that the power of the vampiric curse overrides the limitation Magelove Monsters have on being unable to survive without love, compassion, or mercy and makes blood the only important thing as with a human vampire. So be careful. We are not sure if these records are true but if they are you could eventually have to kill one of your own loved ones by wooden stake and decapitation." Athos valerio states and the entire room pales. Sans eyes have disappeared. He appears to be remembering something decapitation-related 

"To finish off this meeting I will say this: It is not just Non-Magelove Monsters we have to be afraid of. There are ghosts, not to be confused with ghost-type magelove monsters, these are true ghosts, disembodied spirits of dead mortals. Ghosts can vary in their morality, some are so blinded by rage and grief that they are dangerous to everything in the area they haunt. Others are gentle and just want to finish their unfinished business peacefully. There are also various other kinds of non-undead spirits. Some of which are quite vile such as demons, and abyssal entities. We are running out of time for today as I need to put this information online since the supernatural and magical has been unveiled for the world to see since Magelove Monsters have gone free. The world should know since there is not really any point to secrecy on these matters anymore... This meeting is dismissed." Athos Valerio says.

Just as everybody is leaving Athos Valerio goes to speak to Toriel. "Should Frisk and Chara want to learn human magic since they have awakened as mages just contact my cabal. Considering they fixed the mistake my cabal made in erecting that barrier we would be happy to help them refine their enlightened souls into powerful tools of supernal wisdom." 

"They have said they would like to refine their power but I am afraid that a monster would not know how to safely teach a human magic, despite our magics having the same source there are still plenty of differences between monsters and humans. So it would be lovely if you could teach them. But please take every precaution you can to keep them safe during whatever lessons you would give them. I do not want to regret letting my children refine their gift." Toriel said.

"Of course. Contact us to tell us when they can start their lessons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Hope yall like this. If you see a spelling mistake or have a question then let me know. as a bonus here are the years the children before frisk fell down. (also when Chara fell down and when THAT day came when Asriel and Chara died) the X calendar in undertale i basically have a headcanon of sorts that it counts the number of years since monsterkind was locked in the underground. Also if the parents of the human children are younger in appearance than they actually are it is because they lengthened their life a little bit with magic but are not semi-immortal like the archmages.
> 
> 1952/201X: Chara falls down  
1954/203X: Chara and azzy dead...  
1964/213X: Integrity human falls (integra falls)  
1975/224X: Patience human falls (patricia)  
1982/231X: perseverance human falls (ethan)  
1986/235X: justice human falls (justin)  
1988/237X: as another bonus this is when a certain flower was injected with determination...  
1990/239X: The bravery human falls (andrew)  
2002/251X: the kindness human falls (alexis)  
2006/255X: Frisk falls and frees the monsters.... then goes into a vicious cycle of resets, temporarily and accidently corrupts Chara. Eventually purifies Chara after many MANY traumatizing genocide routes. then saves Gaster, Asriel, Chara, the six fallen humans... I may or may not explain how but it all depends on whether or not I can come up with a viable theory.
> 
> Anyways there you go.


	3. A Perfectly Peaceful Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Alphys are watching Frisk, Asriel, and Chara whilst Asgore and Toriel are away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magical girl thing was in reference to this fanmade chronicles of darkness game: https://princesswod.fandom.com/wiki/Princess:_The_Hopeful_Wiki

It is 7:30 in the evening on July 3rd, 2006, in Ebott Castle, Abode of the royal family. On days like this... A certain trio of siblings is at home being babysat by their favorite scaly monsters.

"I really hope nobody causes trouble at dad's coronation today..." Asriel said with a worried expression.

"Your dad is tough, I don't think anybody could take him down anytime soon." Undyne said reassuringly.

"I guess you're right. Let's just hope nothing will go wrong."

"Athos Valerio has given us a DVD copy of some old ass vampire move. '_Nosferatu_' I believe it is called. Wanna watch a horror movie?" Chara suggested.

"It's not jumpscarey is it?" Asriel asked.

"Nah, this an old silent film from 1922, I do not think jump-scares were a thing in movies then." Chara said.

"Oh OK. Let's do this then."

"I'LL WATCH IT TOO!!! I WILL NOT BE AFRAID OF HORROR NO MATTER WHAT IT IS!" Undyne said.

Chara inserted the DVD into the DVD player in the living room of the castle. They sat back and watched

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Alphys is going over some occult knowledge gathered with the help of the 7 archmages. Frisk is with them.

"I-i'm starting to think we were a little hasty to say 'anime is not real'." Alphys said viewing some information the mages have found on real-life magical girls (and magical boys apparently).

"I would say that is a good thing. Just think about how happy Undyne would be to hear this." Frisk said with a smile. "What do we have on vampires?"

"W-well, it seems that the powers they have in folklore: superhuman strength and speed, animal forms, hypnosis, etc. all appear to be possible and more. Not all vampires have them. They can all learn them but certain clans specialize in them and they refer to these powers as 'Disciplines'." Alphys said, now continuing "The power of superhuman strength is 'Vigor', The power of superhuman speed is celerity, the power to turn into a bat, wolf, and possibly even mist is in the domain of 'Protean', to hypnotize someone a vampire must learn 'Dominate' and there are even more disciplines than those." Alphys suddenly looks excited. "Oh my god... This is so fascinating. How do they do it? _Ineedtogetavampireandruntestsohmygodohmygodhowdoyoustaysafefromonethough!?_" 

"Alphys, breathe. You are speaking too fast." Frisk interjected

"O-oh, sorry. I got a little caught up in my thought process." Alphys replied.

**ONE HOUR THIRTY MINUTES LATER (9:00 PM)**

"It is probably past time to go to bed..." Frisk said. Somehow she had a bad feeling so she quickly saved.

**FILE SAVED**

"Oh, you-you're right. Alright let's go get your siblings."

Alphys and Frisk walked down the halls to the living room where Undyne, Asriel, and Chara have finished watching a silent film.

Suddenly as they were close to the living room they heard a window shattering inside the living room. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Undyne yelled shortly before she went flying through the doorway. Chara and Asriel screamed.

Frisk looked in to just to see some horrible, demonic creature. It was wearing a suit that was all black save for a blood-red tie. It was hairless, had skin as pale as a corpse, it's face was contorted into a monstrous visage, and most disturbing of all, it's shadow was moving unnaturally upon the wall.

"FRISK! RUN! IT'S A VAMPI-" Asriel was cut off by the hideous vampire plunging it's claws through Asriel's chest. He dusted instantly.

"YOU UGLY, BLOODSUCKING, MURDEROUS PRICK! I'LL KILL YOU!" Chara summoned a knife of red magical energy to try and stab it but the vampire simply caught Chara's arm and then sliced her throat with his claws, blood just gushed out of the jagged claw wound across her jugular artery. The vampire dropped Chara's dying, limp, body to the floor.

The vampire then looked at Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk. It spoke with a mild German accent "You have caused so much trouble for my kind, there was a time when the  _ Nachzeher _ could get out of trouble by taking a mortal's mind under their power without those foolish bystanders being any the wiser, but now they know of my kind and our powers, they now know to look out for signs of our influence. Bah! You have destroyed the masquerade of not just my kind, but also numerous other dark creatures. We will have our revenge. We will blanket this city with dust. And we will take the lifeblood of any humans that align themselves with the Monsters of Ebott. Starting with everyone present." the vampire spoke with a cruel demeanor, Undyne checked the vampire.

***THEOPHILUS REICHART**

***LV: 20**

***ATK: 99**

***DEF: 99**

***This vampire appears to have taken many lives over the years.**

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST MURDERED TWO INNOCENT CHILDREN! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Undyne yelled in great fury.

Undyne summoned a spear and threw it at Theophilus. He sidestepped the attack. Then ran up to Undyne and he slashed her repeatedly with his claws, she dusted after the 30 th blow.

"NO!" Alphys and Frisk yelled at the same time in dismay and terror.

"Ah who should I kill next. I think I will kill the lizard. I think I will try seeing if I can get anything from feeding" Theophilus said coldly. both Alphys and Frisk were paralyzed with fear. He lunged at Alphys, grabbed her by the throat, and sunk his fangs into her scaly throat. She fell down after a moment.

"Ah... Surprising. No true blood, yet the Monsters of Ebott do contain vitae. Rather pleasant taste too. I will have to relay this to the rest of my clan in the city." Theophilus lips turned into a cruel smile. "Now to deal with the brat that freed those monsters in the first place."

" _NonononononononononononoNO! This cannot be happening! They can't be dead! WHAT DO I DO!? IM GONNA DIE TOO! DAMMIT I NEED TO MOVE! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!?" _ Frisk thought frantically. Suddenly she remembered her save point...

**SAVE LOADED**

Frisk has a terrified expression on her face.

"Oh, you-you're righ- Frisk are you alright? You look pale and fri-frightened."

"WE NEED TO GET TO UNDYNE NOW! RUN!"

Frisk grabbed Alphys and started sprinting with her to where Undyne, Asriel and Chara were.

"FRI-FRISK!? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Alphys said now starting to panic.

Frisk did not answer she just practically kicked the door to the living room open. "UNDYNE! SPEAR! NOW! ASRIEL, CHARA! AWAY FROM THE WINDOW! A VAMPIRE IS ABOUT TO BREAK IN!"

Just as Undyne summoned her spear and Asriel and Chara got behind Alphys alongside Frisk, the window shattered and a vampire came through.

What are they supposed to do now?


	4. Nosferatu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang deals with the startling strength of Theophilus Reichhart. Will they succeed? Or will they die horribly at the hands of the fiend?

This time Chara summoned her knives whilst Asriel summoned his Chaos Sabers. Frisk summoned her shield and sword. Alphys just cowered. Undyne of course has her spear out already.

"Hmm, odd... I thought I did well sneaking to the window to break through it. But you are all prepared... Doesn't matter, I will still kill you all." Theophilus sneered. He proceeded to lunge at Undyne who promptly dodged just barely the terrible swipe of the Nosferatu's claws.

"Let's see how ya like THIS!" Chara threw 3 knives at Theophilus. He dodged each one.

Suddenly Theophilus disappeared.

"W-where did he go?" Alphys said... Wait... She just remembered something. "Oh god I think he turned invisible."

Before everybody else could process what Alphys just said, he appeared behind Frisk.

"FRISK! BEHIND YOU!' Undyne screamed.

Frisk turned around just in time to block the claws with her shield.

"Ummm. Now would be a good time for somebody to come up with a plan." Asriel said.

"Yeah, but what?" Chara replied shortly before noticing a _**wooden**_ table. She moved over to the table and proceeded to slice off one of the table legs.

"Chara! What are you doing!? Mom will kill us!" Asriel whisper yelled.

"Shh. I need you, Frisk, and Undyne to buy me more time. I have to sharpen this table leg a little." Chara said.

Suddenly realization dawned on Asriel. "Okay. Got it. A distraction." he whispered normally this time.

"HEY! RAT FACE! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO DRINK YOUR OWN BLOOD!?" Asriel proceeded to start ferociously slashing at Theophilus. He began to dodge. This went on for a few minutes with Frisk also attacking a bit and helping to block attacks.

"Absolutely pathetic. Your swordsmanship is absolutely appalli-" Theophilus barely noticed the child in the green shirt coming after him with a wooden stake. He dodged... Is that a wooden stake in one of the lungs?

"A diversion is it?" Theophilus said as he took the stake out of his lung and healed the wound with vitae. "You did indeed deal me a little damage with that crudely made wooden stake, I will give you that. But you missed the only spot where it would have actually immobilized me. Now I will kill you with your own- ARGH!" Suddenly his soul turned blue and he was flung to the wall and down to the ground where he is now pinned on his back by magic. "WHO DID THAT!? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"heh. i got a bad feeling all of a sudden. who knew that when i would take a shortcut to my friend's nice little castle that i would find them under attack by a rat-faced leech." Sans suddenly came from the shadows.

"SANS!" Frisk yelled with relief.

Theophilus looked into Sans eyes and smirked "_**Let me go.**_"

"nah. i think i would prefer to keep the bloodthirsty corpse on the floor where he can't harm children."

"DAMMIT!" Theophilus screamed out in rage.

"hey uh... anybody wanna pick up that piece of wood and just kinda... jam it in this dead dude's heart? i am kinda running out of juice here." Sans said as beads of sweat started to appear on his skull.

"I'll do it this time." Undyne said. She picked up the sharpened table leg and began to walk over to Theophilus.

This time Theophilus made eye contact with Undyne. "_**STAB THE SKELETON INSTEAD!!!**_"

"Nngh." Undyne appeared to stop for a moment. "No... No. You know what? SCREW YOU! YOUR HYPNOSIS CRAP WON'T WORK ON ME!" Undyne yelled. "I don't even need a hammer."

Undyne carefully aimed the stake over the vampire's heart... A few seconds later she thrust the stake through his heart with all her might.

Theophilus made a brief, unholy, bestial sound before finally going limp. The vampire is completely immobilized.

"My Dad's coronation is probably over by now. We should call them back here. They should hopefully help us figure out what to do now." Chara said.

"already done kiddo. they have been informed and are on their way ."

The next 10 minutes were torture. Being around the staked, monstrous corpse without any idea of how to deal with it were taking its toll on everybody.

Finally the door to the room opened and in walked Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, and Athos Valerio alongside several people wearing what could best be described as a mixture between mage clothing and police uniforms.

Toriel immediately went over to her children. "Oh dear me. Frisk, Asriel, Chara... Are you all unharmed?"

"Well... They are now. I had to load a save after I saw that vampire kill them all. It was awful. First he stabbed Asriel with his claws, then he tore into Chara's throat with his claws, then he slashed Undyne multiple times, and finally he drained Alphys completely dry."

Toriel looked horrified. "Do not worry my children. This wretched monster will pay for this attack."

Athos Valerio spoke up. "Greetings members of the royal family and their friends. The people in uniform you see here are of a new division of the Ebott City Police Force. They are 'The Division of Supernatural Affairs' and they will ensure that the Nosferatu is taken away and punished." as he was saying that the officers were loading the now paralyzed Theophilus Reichhart into a specialized coffin seemingly designed for staked vampires. They took the coffin outside and loaded it onto a vehicle with the Ebott City Police Force logo on the sides.

"This particular vampire is a sapient _Draugr_ and thus is too far gone to be rehabilitated. Theophilus Reichart has been a pain in the side of Germany for centuries, and as you can see, has apparently decided to be a pain in the side for Ebott as well." Athos continued. "Theophilus will be left out for the sunlight. The terror of the Nosferatu will be merely a memory soon enough." Athos finished and took his leave.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Frisk said.

"But they are taking the bad guy away, And he is gonna be killed. He should not be able to trouble us anymore." Asriel said.

"Maybe not him. But something he said before I loaded bothered me... The way he was talking made it seem like his attack on our home was planned. He seemed angry that we destroyed the precious secrecy of his kind... What if he was working with other dark monsters?"

Asriel was suddenly not so confident in everybody's safety.

"We should probably start training our magic to and beyond our limits so that we can defend ourselves more properly should something like this happen again." Frisk said.

Toriel spoke up next "I shall contact Mr. Valerio and try to set up a training session."

"Thanks mom. We are sure as hell probably going to need it if am right about Theophilus not being alone in his quest for our deaths." Frisk continued "I am going to bed now. Hopefully this terrible night will not fuel my nightmares."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me if I made any mistakes.
> 
> Soon the Dreemurr siblings will start training very hard with their magic. Will they attain the power needed to defend themselves against the dark monsters? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z. (sorry I had to make the joke.)


End file.
